Best Birthday Ever!
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Eugene takes Rapunzel to the art museum and to town for her birthday present. But he has another gift and something to tell her. What will it be? Read and find out! One-shot


"Best Birthday Ever!"

Sun beams tricked in through the gaps of the heavy purple drapes of Rapunzel's bedroom. She was still sound asleep in her soft comforters when Eugene and Pascal burst into her room. Pascal licked her face and she blinked awake and smiled at Pascal and Eugene.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Eugene said excitedly and threw a fistful of colourful, shinny confetti in her face as Pascal blew a tiny noise-maker.

"Thanks." Rapunzel beamed.

"Come 'on get up, I have a day full of fun, fun, fun for us!"

"Really, like what?"

"Get dressed and come down stairs, then I'll tell you." Eugene said and pranced out the room. Rapunzel stretched and slipped out of bed. It was her 19th birthday. What a difference a year makes. Last year she was asleep in her long magical blonde hair in a forest with Eugene, excitedly waiting too go to the kingdom as the-girl-who-was-trapped-in-the-tower-her-whole-life aka Rapunzel, now she lazily got up and out of a soft bed as Princess Rapunzel of Corona. She padded into her washroom, washed her face and sadly combed her short choppy hair in a neat way. She missed her lovely long hair, she could do almost anything with it. But her new silky brown hair made her look more mature and make her look even more like her mother. She slipped on a casual silk pink dress with lavender embroidery sewn along the trim and all over her corset. She added matching flats and scurried into the dinning hall where her mother, father, Eugene and Pascal where awaiting her with cheery faces.

Her parents hugged her and gave her a beautiful pink-diamond pendant for her birthday. Her mother clasped the silver chain around her neck and her father said it was beautiful. Then she looked at Eugene.

"What's the surprise Eugene?"

"Well, for your birthday, your parents gave me permission too take you to town and take you too the art gallery, the dances and see the lanterns!" Eugene said excitedly.

"Really, thank-you! But how will we go see the lanterns? I thought my birthday ball is tonight." Rapunzel said.

"I'll figure something out." Eugene said dismissively.

After Rapunzel waffled down her breakfast, she, Eugene and Pascal headed out too the town. Since it was early morning, the decorations were still being put up and the festivities were yet to start. So too pass the time Eugene took her to the Corona art museum and Rapunzel spent hours studying each and every painting with detail. Eugene tried being excited but the paintings looked like something Maximums could have created with his tail. But for the sake of Rapunzel, he kept quiet. After what seemed like forever too Eugene, Rapunzel decided to leave to join the celebrations that were now starting up. She felt like a child when she waved a Corona Sun flag in the air as the marching band paraded down the streets and excitedly danced with the commoners. She was glad that they treated her like a normal person, not a princess. After a while Eugene suggested they return home so they have time to prepare for the ball. Rapunzel reluctantly left still smiling at the crowd.

At home a maid ushered her in and got her dressed for the ball. She wore a lavish lavender gown with pink lace, designs and rhinestones. The front of her skirt was pleated in a darker violet, as were the puffy sleeves. The maid added a bit of blush and lipstick, but nothing to major and managed to clip her short hair in the back, so it looked tied. At last Rupunzel herself added the tiara. Eugene greeted her at her bedroom door. He looked handsome in a new red velvet jacket, matching pants with a gold strip at the sides and shinny black boots. As he escorted her to the entrance she asked:

"Thanks for you present, Eugene, it's was on the best birthdays' ever!"

"Your welcome, but that wasn't your present."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope."

"Then is going too sneak outta' here to see the lanterns your gift?"

"Partially."

"Tell _me_, Eugene."

"I don't wanna ruin the surprise."

"Fine, I'll wait."

"Yay! Now let's go par-tay with these animals!" Eugene said enthusiastically as the doors opened and the announcer introduced their presence. But Eugene's smile quickly faded as he saw the room full of posh nobles, lords, ladies, dukes and duchesses.

"Be careful, the chandelier might fall with these guys." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"I thought people with money knew how to live." Eugene said. "Oh no, that's their children. Spending it on who-knows-what."

"_Eu_gene be nice. Why don't we dance?" She suggested. Eugene shrugged and got into position. They danced through several songs, finally the King and Queen called Rapunzel to cut the cake and the crowd sang an elegant, deep Happy Birthday song with polite claps at the end. Rapunzel liked the town peoples' version better. Theirs were sung with excitement, cheers and came from the soul. But she was glad that all these people were here too celebrate with her. Finally came time for the lanterns. Even though she wasn't missing anymore she insisted too her parents to light lanterns for her birthday because she loved them so much. Eugene quickly took her too the Royal Docks and paddled far enough too get a full view of the beautiful display. Half-way through the show Eugene took Rapunzel's hand and kneeled down. She looked a little surprised but gave her full attention to him.

"Rapunzel, I love you so much."

"I love you too Eugene, but why be so dramatic?"

"Let me finish. I love you more than I have loved anyone else. Well besides my parents when they were alive, but anyways, there is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with so-um, will you marry me?"

"Oh Eugene,"

"Will the smolder help?"

"Ahaha, yes Eugene I'll marry you. No silly smolder needed." Rapunzel beamed. Eugene slipped a sparkly silver and diamond engagement ring (which he didn't steal) and slipped it on her slim finger. Then he kissed her with all delight. This was truly the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

**I hope you guys liked it, please review. I don't own any Tangled characters. **


End file.
